Hate or Love?
by Elle Werner
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri is my ex-boyfriend. He never showed an emotion. Never smiled in the present of me. One day, he saw me kissing a girl and that was how our relationship ended. A silent broke up. After four years, I saw him again and he was all smiling. The irritated feeling comes again, I wonder if this hate is actually love? Warning: OOC and BAD GRAMMARS! ConYuu, WolfYuu, ONESHOT!


**Hate or Love?**

**Summary:** Shibuya Yuuri is my ex-boyfriend. I always hate him. He never showed an emotion. Never smiled in the present of me. One day, he saw me kissing a girl and that was how our relationship ended. A silent broke up. After four years, I saw him again and he was all smiled. The irritated feeling comes again, I wonder if this hate is actually love? ConYuu!

_**READ THE WARNING FIRST!**_

**Warning: ****OOCness**** – if you can't stand a story with characters that are out of character (OOC) and got some of ****Grammatical Errors**** that make you squint your eyes in pain trying to understand it, I suggest you **_**PRESS**_** the back button. **

This idea is actually from oneshot manga that I had read. The title is "Hate is Love" but the manga is actually in my mother tongue. It's quite good. Now, for the disclaimer:

"**NO. I DON'T OWN THIS PLOT OR THE CHARACTERS FROM KKM."**

* * *

Four years ago, I had a boyfriend. His name was Shibuya Yuuri. Yes, you heard that right. A boyfriend. But, I'm not gay…I'm bisexual. I love both men and women. Okay, scratch that. I'm not going to tell you the story of my sexuality but rather my love life…I guess.

Back to the story.

This boyfriend of mine was a shy one or I rather say…he was very quiet. He never shown an emotion and he never smiled. He would rather keep everything to himself. Never the one to tell people his feeling.

That day, that cursed day…

I was kissing a girl. Believe me, I don't really want to kiss her. She was my stalker and she said that if I kiss her, she would leave me alone. So, I thought… it isn't that bad. I would lose one of my creepy stalkers.

Unfortunately, that time Yuuri saw I kiss her.

"Yuuri?"

He just stared at me. No emotion painted on his emotionless face. Like a robot.

Without any question…

There was no sadness or tears…

Without any emotion…

That day, our relationship ended. We broke up silently….

"Mom, look! This is my boyfriend! Isn't he cute?"

"Oh my… he's adorable!"

"Hey, Wolf! Come here and look at his picture!"

In these three years, I never have a relationship with any girl or boy. I still can't forget Yuuri and it irritate me to no end. When I think back, I was the one who left by Yuuri.

"Hey, Wolfram. Look, this is my boyfriend."

Ugh, this brother of mine is irritating me. Can't he see that I'm reminiscing my bitter past love? Glaring at him, I take his picture and without even looking at the 'adorable boyfriend', I eat that piece of paper.

Yeah, I ate it.

"Wait! Wolfram, my picture!"

"Serve you right."

I really hate it when people show off in front of me. Especially, this Weller. Standing from my seat, I walk hastily to my room and slam the door hard. I can barely make out, my brother and mother's voices.

"Ah, wait!"

"Oh my, looks like he is jealous…"

I'm regretting it, maybe I couldn't see Yuuri again…

But, it was a surprise…

Yesterday, there was a new transferred student from Japan in my college. I was shocked because that new student was no other than… Yuuri.

"Hi, my name is Shibuya Yuuri. You're Wolfram, right? The number one student in this art department. Please give me your guidance!"

It irate me when he saw me he acting like he didn't know me. Like I am a stranger. I didn't see any change in him but… that was the first time I saw his lips curling into a smile in the time of four years.

How can he change like that?

* * *

Nowadays, Yuuri is more happy and easily gets along with other people. He also smiles and laughs a lot… he is different with a Yuuri that I know four years ago. Why I am irritated when I see this change in this wimp?

"Wolf, after school we're going to sketch at the field. Want to join?"

"No! I don't have time to join this childish get-together!"

"Hm…you were right, Wolf. You're an excellent student… of course you won't want to join our childish get-together. I'm sorry for disturbing…"

Am I mad because Yuuri doesn't remember me?

This question has been playing repeatedly in my mind.

Maybe because I can't accept the reality that Yuuri has been happy after our break up. I really feel the lost of him in these three years. I think his smiles are mocking me. It annoyed me.

Wait! Why am I jealous at the wimp? Why I have to scowl in these lonely days without Yuuri's smile? Am I sick?

"Ah!"

Him again. Why I always see him? Yuuri is not my concern anymore!

"Wolfram, why are you hiding behind the tree?"

Ignore him.

"Wolf, do you want to sketch together? I know, since before this you really love sketching."

Since before…?

So, he still remembers me!

"Enough!"

I slap his hand harshly.

"Oh, so now you knows me! Why were you acting like you didn't know me?! Fucking liar!"

"I-It wasn't like that." Yuuri stammers. "I thought you already forgotten about me, so…"

"I understand," I bristle. "This is your strategy, right? You acted like you didn't know me so you could attract my attention?"

"N-No! I never thought that…"

"What? Now, you want to get back at me? For revenge? Or was it not pain enough the wound that I inflicted to your heart that you still missing me?"

"No… it isn't like that," the wimp looks down.

But, why is it that my heart hurt when I see him hurting from my rude remark?

"I really thought that you already forgot about me. I just want to be your friend again…"

Maybe I shouldn't act like that…

"Tsk! Stop that! You're pathetic…" I say, though, I really want to hug him. Just when I am about to touch his hair…

"Don't touch me!"

I flinch.

"Huh, don't think I'll fall in love with you again! What a wimp!"

"Don't call me that! I hate you, Wolf!"

My eyes widen when he shoves me off and I fall on the ground. I shout at him when he dashes away. "Hey, don't run away!"

Why am I annoyed when I see Yuuri or anything that reminds me of him? Lastly, it was me who hurt him…

"Fool!"

I want to make sure all of these feelings. I am a person who easily annoyed, impatient and always jealous. Is this the sign that I still in love with Yuuri? So, for all this time, only he could make me feel…

"That's him! Eh, but who is it with him…?" I stop from running when I saw him and another…man?

"It's okay…it'll be fine..."

The man's voice is familiar. I step forward quietly and see him of all people.

My brother.

Weller?! Why is he at here? And more importantly, why is he hugging Yuuri?

* * *

"Let me introduce my boyfriend. His name is Shibuya Yuuri. We're planning on getting married next year."

Yuuri bows down. "Nice to meet you, auntie."

"Please come in, Yuuri. You two are really suitable together."

Four years before, the man that with my brother was my boyfriend. But, now…he isn't a Yuuri that I knew. This make me annoy.

"Marry? I don't agree! What is this, Weller?" I chided rather childishly. "Yuuri was my boyfriend four years ago and why I didn't about you two before this? Why you never talked to me?"

But, of course Weller takes it calmly. He always calm that it annoyed me. "Patient, Wolfram. I understand you'd misunderstanding with Yuuri when the two of you were still in high school, plus you don't like him…" my brother took a deep breath. "It wasn't like I don't want to tell you… but you'd eaten the picture that I showed before this. Do you remember?"

I ignore him as I walk to my room and slam my door.

"I don't care if you like it or not. Yuuri is still mine and I'm going to marry him! Do you hear this?"

From within my safe place, I lean my back against the hard door. Yuuri really made me hate him! Why he waits until I fall in love with him again? Until now, that he want to tell me that he has a new boyfriend. And that person is my brother!

You're cruel, Yuuri…

* * *

"Hey, did you see that Bielefeld is changed now. There were some student said that he rarely went home. Maybe he has a problem?"

"Look! That's him! And his hair style is…"

In these two weeks, I rarely go home because I want to get Yuuri's attention. That was why I changed my hair style.

"You say you want to ask something. So, what are you waiting for? Speak!"

"Hm…why you don't go home? Conrad is getting worried."

Weller, Weller, Weller… I hate him!

"Worried? Him? Hah! Don't try to coo my mother! I still don't agree with your marriage!"

I really feel like throwing up, hearing you two's stories!

"But…I really love your brother. Why don't you agree?"

"You don't know?! I really hate you! Are you satisfied now?!"

He is exceptionally quiet which make me feel guilty.

"Understand? Please, ignore me and don't say about your marriage in front of me. I will never agree to it."

Time flies by, but the hatred in my heart never lessens, same with my love for Yuuri. Whenever, I see his smile, my heart aches because… his smile is never be mine.

"Let me help you, Conrad!"

"Thanks, Yuuri."

Actually I'm not satisfied because Yuuri is not mine! Until when this love-hate will continue? We are fated to see each other after four years. Does it mean that I still have a chance to win Yuuri's heart?

I don't care! I will get what I want and what should be mine!

No matter what dirty ways I have to resort to!

"I want to move from this house." I say when we're having dinner.

Weller narrowed his eyes in disagree. "I don't agree. You rarely get home and now, you want to move out?"

"Conrad…"

"Don't want me to move out? I can stay here if Yuuri breaks with you and pleads with me so I'll stay here!"

"Yuuri? What's the matter with him?"

"Shut up, Weller! I asked Yuuri not you!"

"…"

"Answer Yuuri!"

"Stop it, Wolfram. You're getting ahead of yourself."

Standing from my seat, I walk to Yuuri and grab his hand. His hand is still smaller than mine. I missed this.

"Come with me!"

"Ehh? W-Wolf?"

"Wolfram, where are you going with my boyfriend?!"

I want to destroy his happiness… and I'll create a new love in his heart with my pure love for him. I wouldn't let him go again. I realize now that I really hopelessly in love with him.

"Wolf?" Yuuri questions. "Wolf? Where are you bringing me?" he panics. "Wolf, stop now! Stop it!"

"…"

"Conrad and your mother worry about you, Wolf!"

But, I ignore him and continue walking.

"Enough! Why do you always make everything hard for me?!"

I turn around and hug him. Successfully silencing him.

"…Wolf?"

"I hate you! I really _really_ hate you!" I tighten my hold. "You're cruel! You fall in love with Weller because you want revenge, right? I hate you for that! Really hate you, Yuuri!"

"I…like you…"

"Why don't you get mad at me?! I know my acts are too much, why don't you get angry?!"

Slowly, I feel Yuuri pushes my chest.

"I'm sorry, Wolf…" he says. "I can't hate you. I think maybe you still love me because I still can be happy with you."

"No… not like that. I _really_ love you, Yuuri. I _still_ love you like four years ago." I sit on the floor in defeat. "Wasn't I the person that you love these four years? Why now… you forgetting me?"

"Because you never made Yuuri happy at that time."

"Conrad?"

"No one born without feelings. You failed to make Yuuri happy four years ago. You were the one who killed his love." My brother says and I admit… his words hurt me. "You never cherished him. That was why you never saw his smiles. And now, you regret and point at him because he's happier with me? For all these times, what did you do for Yuuri?"

I know he was right and I hate Weller.

"Admit it, Wolfram. Your love had ended four years ago."

But, I have found my happiness that I have been searching for…

"Wolf, I feel relieved because the hate you show me is actually your love for me…" Yuuri says softly. I know I still love him.

"Forget the past, Wolfram. Start the new book of love and this time around, make sure that you cherish the person. Make him or her smile and…" he grinned.

"Ow!"

Damn, Weller! He hits my head!

"…don't try to steal my boyfriend again!"

"Hey, Wolf. We shouldn't argue again, okay? We'll become a family."

"Come on, little brother. Let's go home and finish your dinner."

Look like I have to admit defeat. Yeah, force a laugh for them… for their happiness, myself.

"Hahaha! Both of you won!"

Walking behind them, I stare with jealousy as they converse happily. Thank you. Today, I learn something wonderful. Even if I don't get to be with Yuuri, but I get to find the lost love in my heart.

After this, I'll make sure to cherish the boy or girl that I love so I'll be able to see his or her smile. I want to apologize and thank everyone… please be happy, Yuuri.

I will "hate" you for the rest of my life.

* * *

My first ConYuu Oneshot. Seriously I don't favor ConYuu but the plot just begs me to write ConYuu. I hope it could satisfy ConYuu's fa,n though *I'm not*. Anyway, please give me your two cents and I don't want to hear any comment on OOCNESS and MY SHITTY GRAMMARS! No flame please! You could critic me but in a nicest way.

Anyway, just to inform my KKM fics' readers. The poll is closed and you can see the result in my profile. I've given enough time for you all to vote for it but sadly the votes I'm getting for my KKm fics are very little thus there's no update from me - you can wait for it. And the vote for my KHR fics is very astounding. My KHR's readers deserve the updates for their favorite fics!


End file.
